


saudade

by minwonmarried



Series: minwon soulmates agenda [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adult!Seventeen, Angst, Bestfriends!96Line, Exes, Jeonghan Jihoon and Chan are Single, M/M, Post-Break Up, Side!OtherShips, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonmarried/pseuds/minwonmarried
Summary: Wonwoo is alone.Or a fic where Seventeen is not a boy group anymore yet Wonwoo isn't bothered of the change—well he's lying.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: minwon soulmates agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	saudade

He looked at his surroundings as he sat on a blanket beside the infamous Han River. Jeon Wonwoo, 34, a past member of the group Seventeen and is now one of South Korea's respected rapper and ballad singer, took a sip on the can of beer on his hand as the lights of the buildings beyond reflected in his eyes.

To anyone that passes by him, they would think that he's just an ordinary man. A man who is lonely and became bitter of what life served on his plate. He stares at a distance with the can of beer still on his hand while the spicy rice cakes he bought a while ago still left untouched. 

Truth is, Jeon Wonwoo is _lonely_. But just like his bestfriend, Kwon Soonyoung, who is now a professional dancer and a mentor on one of the audition shows in the country, he will never admit that he's lonely because of the thing called _pride_. 

As the thought of Soonyoung crosses his mind, he then fished out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. When he found Soonyoung's contact, he swiped it left to make a call.

After two or three rings, Soonyoung picked up the call.

" _Oh, Wonwoo?_ " A rustling sound is heard from the other line. Wonwoo thought that maybe his bestfriend is going to bed—or maybe even sleeping at this point. Yet the hint of cheerfulness on Soonyoung's voice contrasts to what Wonwoo thinks. _"I thought you hate phone calls? What's up?_ "

Wonwoo chuckled. If anyone in the world knows that he hates phone calls aside from his family, it would be his members especially Soonyoung, but the latter always make sure to send Wonwoo a message first to confirm if he wants to talk through the phone. 

But there is one person who calls without asking, which doesn't make Wonwoo angry or annoyed— it makes him happy.

Wonwoo brushed off the thought of him. The alcohol must be taking it's effect now. "I still hate phone calls though, my voice sounds deeper than it is." He said as he looked at the ferry parked at the side of the river. "Are you free tonight? I'm at the Han River. Would you mind if you join me?"

There is quite a pause before Soonyoung voice was heard. " _Won, you know I would love to. But..._ " The latter paused and Wonwoo got the idea, but he still wanted to hear it from Soonyoung. " _Seokmin got home few hours ago from his musical rehearsals and I kind of want to rest with him._ "

"Man, that's good news though!" Wonwoo beamed a little, genuinely happy for his friend. "It's been a while since both of you spent time with each other right? Sorry I might have disturbed you a bit." He chuckled quietly as he finished speaking.

" _No, man. Why are you sorry?_ " Soonyoung said hastily, the tone of his voice slightly raising. Tsk, Soonyoung will always be Soonyoung. He always worries about Wonwoo ever since both of them are trainees. " _Sorry I cannot accompany you tonight. But I promise you, Seokmin and I will visit you at your condo tomorrow!_ "

He smiled at Soonyoung's glee as he said those words. Afterwards, he heard another voice calling his name. " _Wonwoo hyung, how about chicken and beer tomorrow?_ " It was Seokmin, his voice as enthusiastic as Soonyoung's yet his child-like personality is still obvious at his age of 33. " _It is my day-off tomorrow as well as Soonyoung-hyung's and even the day after! Let's get wasted, how about that hyung?_ "

There goes Wonwoo scrunching his nose a bit as he laughed while slightly tilting his head backwards and his eyes turning into two crescent moons. He laughed with his low voice whilst still holding his phone in his ear. "I'll love that, Seokmin-ah. See you tomorrow then?"

" _Of course, hyung! See you tomorrow!_ " Seokmin said and a few shuffling sounds was heard after. The next thing Wonwoo heard from the other line was enough for him to hold his phone far away from his ears because of the volume of their voices. Knowing Soonyoung and Seokmin, imagine how loud their voices can be individually. How louder it can be with both of their voices combined.

" _Advance Happy Birthday, Jeon Wonwoo!_ " The two shouted from the other line followed by the cheers similar to the adlibs they used to do when performing back then. Even the couple passing by near him heard Seokmin and Soonyoung's voices even though they are 7-feet away from Wonwoo (or as Wonwoo estimates). It was that loud.

"Alright, alright." Wonwoo said as he chuckled when the two finished their enthusiastic greeting. "Thank you, you two. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

" _Alright, Won._ " It was Soonyoung, and he can also hear Seokmin greeting him a ' _happy birthday hyung_ ' and ' _see you tomorrow_ ' in the background. " _See you tomorrow, I love you!_ "

Wonwoo looked up and saw few stars decorating the polluted night sky of Seoul. He pulled his knees closer to his chest as he bid goodbye to Soonyoung on the phone. "Yeah, me too."

He heard a sigh from the other line and a beep, a signal that the call has ended. He glanced at the phone screen and saw the time at the topmost part of the device—10:15. Less than two hours before he turns half of seventy.

He took a sip on the can of beer he is holding. His eyes landed to the spicy rice cakes beside him and started eating it. Wonwoo thanked the heavens that the snack is still warm and finished all of it, drinking the sauce that is left on the disposable bowl where the tteokbokki was.

As soon as he finished eating, he got up and gathered all of his garbage and disposed it to the nearby trash bin. He separated it to their respective categories, clapping his hands when he is done doing so. He returned to the spot he was previously in,gathered the blanket and folded it neatly. Afterwards, he opened the last can of beer he bought earlier, and started walking to his condo building.

It was a busy night along the Han River. There are people who are cycling, skateboarding and couples who are on their dates. Wonwoo was reminded of his youth, back then when their group was starting to get a lot of attention. The thirteen of them would snuck out of their dorms and go to the convenience store nearby the river, grabbing snacks after snacks. 

They've done all of this a while back. Skateboarding, playing basketball late at night, cycling around the area and even tried roller-skating.

Wonwoo also did what the couples around here did. He went out on dates here on this place, with a guy a year younger than him, skin slightly tanned than his' and a head taller than him. Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo smiled to himself. He must be drunk by now. He shrugged his shoulders and squinted his eyes behind his glasses, attempting to brush off the thought of his youth—of him and Mingyu.

Even after all of the attempts he did to restrain himself from thinking what happened in the past, Wonwoo's brain might be playing games on him. He still thinks of the time he and Mingyu were together as he walk on the sidewalk near the lobby of his condo building. He still thinks of Mingyu's hands wrapped in his waist as he types his passcode. He still thinks of how Mingyu kissed the top of his head when they hug as he took a shower.

But Wonwoo knows that all of it was in the past. All in the past.

His thoughts were finally distracted as he heard the sound his phone made as it vibrates against the coffee table in his living room multiple times. He glanced at it as he shuffles a towel on his hair to dry.

The time is 12:05, which makes him Jeon Wonwoo, one of South Korea's respected entertainer and celebrity, a past member of the group Seventeen, 35 and alone.

He sighed as he plunged himself on the bean bag near the floor-to-ceiling window. Wonwoo stared at the scenery of a busy city even at this time of the night before his eyes as he sat, stretching his lower limbs on the floor. He wore the red silk pajamas Junhui gave him a year ago, which became his favorite because of the fabric and because Jun hasn't returned to Korea since. He missed his other bestfriend, too.

He was close to yawn when the doorbell rang. He stood up and checked the intercom but he was greeted by a cake instead of a person. He isn't expecting any visitors tonight because Seokmin and Soonyoung definitely would come by at day and not this early. Maybe it was Bohyuk, but Wonwoo remembered that his younger brother is still on his job training.

He scratched on his chest and felt the material on the tips of his fingers. His eyes opened widely, hoping to see the one who gave him the pajamas behind the door. Maybe Junhui visited Korea again— _oh shit_.

Wonwoo almost stumbled as he sprints toward the door. The doorbell rang again and Wonwoo half-shouted to notify that he's coming. His pressed at the lock and tilted the knob as he grasped the door handle to open it wide.

With the door opening, Wonwoo thought Junhui would be the person he came face-to-face with. Yet fate likes to play him dirty.

The guy a year younger than him, skin still a little bit tanned than his' and a head taller than him. He stood there while the flame of the lit candles illuminated his beautiful face—eyes gleaming with wonder, cheeks tinting a slight hint of pink and a beaming smile showing a perfect set of teeth and evident canines.

Mingyu stood there, so as Wonwoo. Silence followed but it was not awkward—which Wonwoo is for sure yet he couldn't describe it exactly. The silence was halted when Mingyu started to sing softly, the deep voice echoing inside Wonwoo's ears as he grabs the door handle still.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday." He sang softly, voice still soothing and full of mirth even though he sang only for the two of them to hear. He smiled with his eyes as he sung the last line of the song. "Happy birthday, Wonu-hyung."

Mingyu looked at him, "make a wish."

He stared at the younger even more as he finished singing. He can't decipher anything, words stuck on his throat and the only thing he said after trying hard to respond was: "M-mingyu." He said—stuttering, confusion and something a bit more laced in his voice.

_Yearning for him_ , it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> And because I am not enrolled and I have plenty of time, I got an inspiration to write this. Hehe xx
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! Stay safe!!


End file.
